Harry Potter and the Cameroth of Time
by oncloudnineandthreequarters
Summary: Harry Potter was thrust unintentially back in time to 1977, the year of the Mauraders. He struggles to get back to his own time while keeping his identity a secret to those whom would think he was crazy.
1. Accident

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.

* * *

**

THIS BOOK HAS BEGUN ON PAGE 604, THE LAST PARAGRAPH ON THE PAGE, IN YOUR

_**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE **_**BOOK. THANK YOU.**

Snape slashed the air; Harry felt a white hot substance hit him across the face. Harry was knocked backwards and had the wind knocked out of him from the blow. The feeling spread throughout his body and made him writher in pain. He wonder if he was hit with a duller version of the cruciatus curse. Snape's face showed blank shock; probably not knowing what spell he hit the boy with himself.

Just as it was become more painful, the sensation released and he never imagined the grass could feel so good on his hot cheek. Harry slowly opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief at the nice wind- his eyes snapped open wider. Snape was no where to be seen.

"Damn it!" he hollered; hitting his fist against the cold grass, breaking a couple finger. He hissed through his teeth and gently brought his hand up to his chest. He took in his surroundings; the sun was out and somewhere nearby a bird was singing. He looked over where Hagrid's hut was and saw Hagrid whistling, with Fang at his heels as he carried a lumpy sack to the forest- this wasn't right. Hagrid's house was on fire a couple seconds ago; and there's no way Snape could get to the gates that fast.

He carefully got up and took a step towards the castle; when a searing pain ripped it's way up his body from his shin. He let out a surprised cry of pain and counted from ten to make sure he didn't give out his position. Harry delicately took steps towards where McGonagall was sure to be and would explain this madness. He sadly thought of Dumbledore, who was surely at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, broken and defeated.

He bent down to pick up his phoenix wand and continued up to the steps. The scenery was bizarre; no spells flying or people running around the outside of the building. Not a sound except for Hagrid who was fading away or the bird that continued singing. He made it to the steps before life presented itself in a odd form. Wormtail; was all Harry could put together when he saw the person. He was peeking out behind a pillar at the other side of the hallway with his back to Harry. He looked less shabby then usual and actually seemed clean. Harry was so confused.

Suddenly, as he made the last step up the stairs towards the stranger look alike, a alarmed that sounded like a hoarse banshee started going off and Harry froze. There was never a alarm there.

Pettigrew spun around and three other people jumped out from behind different pillars with smirks on their faces. Time seemed to freeze as they took in each others appearances. They looked awfully familiar. One boy with messy, raven black hair recovered first and looked angry at Harry.

"Stupefy!" he yelled over the alarm.

Harry barely jerked out of the way, forgetting the pain that came with his actions. He toppled over and landed on both injured parts of his body.

"Moony! Get Dumbledore! I'll handle this fake! Watch my back Padfoot!" screamed the boy while Harry gave a cry of agony.

"I think he's really hurt!" said the Wormtail-looking kid with terror on his face.

"That's what death eaters want you to think so you give them mercy and then they can escape."

Harry got his wand ready in his uninjured hand while they each took their given positions. The black haired boy spoke to Harry first.

"Why are you here? Why do you look like me? Polyjuice Potion?" said the boy. He crept up closer to Harry as he tried to make sense in his head; when all he could focus on was the unbearable pain the coursed through his veins.

"I don't think he's going to talk Prongs," said the younger Sirius quietly.

"We'll just have to get the answers _forcefully_ out of him," said Prongs mysteriously. Sirius didn't have any humor in his usually bubbly face; while Pettigrew was practically whimpering in fear. Harry rolled onto his side and pointed the wand where there was a fuzzy person a couple meters away with their wand raised too.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Harry shouted and the boy's wand flew in the air as another curse hit him, coming from the boy's friend. Harry was thrown backwards into a stone pillar that crumbled slightly behind him on impact. He gave a terrible cry of pain and slumped involuntarily; with his wand in the air, he was about cast another spell, when another curse had hit him.

"ENOUGH!"

!$%^&**&^%$!$%^&*&^%$!$%^&*&^%$!$%^&*

Harry found himself lying on hard, cold cement the did nothing for the horrible stabs of pain that was piercing him everywhere. He kept his eyes closed and let his other sense explore the area. It sounded deathly quiet and it was unnaturally cool; like he was in the dungeons or something.

Where were Ron and Hermione? Did they know that he was in this room? In extreme pain? They must not of known, because his best friends weren't here.

Where THEY okay? Harry panicked and opened his eyes quickly. He wasted no time by surveying the area and found he was indeed in a dungeon. He tried to get up but hissed through his teeth and looked down at his leg. His pant leg was cut off by his knee and there was an awful lot of swelling. His leg was so badly bruised, it looked like Dumbledore's hand before he- Harry stopped think any thoughts of Albus. It was to fresh of a scar.

Harry was inspecting his hand (that was in fairly bad shape also) when there were footsteps coming straight for this room. He reached for his wand, but came up empty and cursed under his breath. Of course whoever would even be crazy enough to lock Harry Potter up, would take away his wand too. Just bloody brilliant.

The door was being opened quickly and Harry managed to pull himself to the wall. The door creaked as it swung open. There was a tall silhouette that he couldn't quite make out with the brighter light in the background. The person strode forward and jerked him up so quickly that Harry gave another cry of pain for being forced to stand on his leg. The captor ignored this, and swung Harry over his shoulder, again ignored the sound Harry made when his back was moved.

Harry was carried through a passage way and up a long pair of stairs that seemed to be going all the way up to the sky. He couldn't see the man's face but could take in his profile from his backside. The man's hair was neatly short and black; with his dark blue robes, Harry was reminded of a Ministry worker. They wouldn't…

A door opened and Harry was roughly set on a wooden chair. The room was very bright so it was difficult to take in the room until he blinked a few times. He was in the headmaster's office, along with about three other people; including the person that hauled him up here.

"Care to encase him Boggs's?' said an eerily familiar voice.

The main pointed his wand at Harry's wrist and ropes flew out; bounding him to the wooden chair.

"Now, what's your name boy?" said the person gently. Harry stared at him and swallowed a few times. It was Dumbledore. And he didn't know Harry's name.

"Harry Potter," he said slowly, as if reassuring himself.

"LIAR!" screamed another person from behind the smiling Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned slightly to address the owner of the voice. "Mr. Potter, if you cannot control your temper, I suggest you leave my office. Now, If you would like to know whom this person is, you must control yourself."

"Who's he?" Harry said; it sounded as if Dumbledore had used Harry's last name. Rubbish.

The boy said in a much calmer voice, "James Potter, the only Potter that goes anywhere near this school."

_Now_ Harry was confused. That was his dad's name.

"Oh my God." Harry whispered.

"Care to share?" said the deep voice of Boggs.

James, Albus, Boggs, and the man that Harry didn't know were watching him as he tried to come to an explanation himself.

"I-it's hard too-I can't-," Harry started off lamely.

The man that hasn't spoken yet walked a few paces forward. "You aren't doing such a bang up job defending yourself, m'boy" he said. The man instantly reminded Harry of a elephant; with a mustache like tusks and a long nose that was oddly like a trunk.

"I think I just traveled through time," Harry finished off light-headed.

There was a second's pause; then James started laughing humorlessly, Boggs going ridged, the unknown man glaring at Harry, and Dumbledore smiling wider as if Harry just confirmed his biggest wish.

"Ahh that's too good," said James; wiping an invisible tear away with one finger.

"What year did you come from?" Dumbledore said interestingly.

"Do you honestly believe this boy?" exclaimed the elephant man.

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a minute. "Of course I believe him. If this is not true, you must give this death eater credit. It sounds very convincing. Plus, I do believe, Fillmore, we agreed if I let you keep him in the dungeon, I would be in charge of this little meeting." Harry couldn't be happier. What a fair trade.

"I'm from 1996." he told Dumbledore, the only one in the room that seemed remotely reachable. Behind him, James was glaring slightly at Harry but was listening carefully.

The headmaster clapped his hands together. "Wonderful. Wonderful! Are you, perhaps, one of my students?"

Harry's throat clogged up. "Yup," he said hoarsely.

"Very well. If you say your from…1996...you shall be in Dumbledore's hands; seeing as your not of age yet." said Fillmore with an uncertain edge.

Dumbledore seemed beyond listening to other's talk at the moment though. "And who, might I ask, are your parents?"

Harry REALLY didn't want to spill that part, but seeing as if he couldn't answer a question, they would probably haul him off to Azkaban.

"My father is…James…James Potter." Harry remarked. That made everyone stop and chew that over. It was quite sometime before anyone spoke. Surprisingly, it was James that spoke.

"I had you? Why would your parents- I mean I- let you go back in time?" James stuttered; stilled shocked a little.

Harry sighed. "Snape hit me with a curse that made me feel pain," Harry's hands tried to move from their bindings, "then I just sort of popped into this time, got attacked, and woke up wondering what I did wrong." Now Harry was trying to make them feel guilty; it was too hard to resist.

"Snape?" James asked; looking understanding and like he believed Harry now.

"Yeah," Harry spat bitterly, "who would've thought he would actually be more loyal to Voldemort then-" he stopped and cast his eyes down.

Dumbledore beamed at Harry. It must be something to do with being able to say Voldemort's name. "I would be honored to take in brave little Harry. What year are you in?"

"It was about one week until the end of 6th year, so I guess 7th year would be fine."

"Wait, so my son, is going to be in the same year as me?" James asked warily.

Yes, well, have fun with our little illegal time-traveler, Albus." said elephant man, walking to the door with Boggs at his tail.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Oh, yes, this will be delightful Fillmore."

"Can I take him to Pomfrey, sir?" James hadn't taken his eye's off of Harry as the door closed behind the two men.

"Of course. Just one minute," Dumbledore replied brightly. "I assume you're a Gryffindor?" Harry nodded. "Excellent. I shall get you prepared. We have just started school yesterday, you lucky boy." Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked over by Fawkes.

James took Albus's silence as a token to get Harry, because he made his way over to him and undid the ropes that were tied around his wrist. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I've had worse." Harry muttered back. James frowned as he lifted Harry up.

"I can walk!" Harry said as he squirmed that made him gasp as his back pierced him.

James smiled at that while walking to the door. "Sirius was the one that hurt you, so I kinda owe you. Besides, you extremely light."

"Dumbledore?" Harry said before James shut the door.

"Yes, Harry?" he answered without looking at Harry.

"Is it okay that we keep this a secret and I'm just a…transfer student?"

"Of course Harry."

James shut the door and they didn't talk the entire way; Harry only think what James thought of Harry.

The doors to the infirmary opened before the Potter's were fully in front them; revealing a very worried looking Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, the poor dear! What on Earth happened to him?" she gushed; ushering them into the closest bed.

James put Harry on the bed and spoke. "We saw him walking up the steps and thought he was a death eater. Turns out, he got lost on his way to start school here and was hurt and we just did more damage." James gave an uneasy laugh at the end.

Harry was sure he was going to end the sentence like, 'turns out, he's my son!' James must have been coming up with a excuse for Harry while Harry himself was thinking selfish thoughts like if his dad liked him.

Madam Pomfrey gave a small dirty look to James. "You attacked him? I bet he was defenseless too!"

James looked sheepish and grabbed a chair to sit by Harry. "He actually knocked my wand out of my hand and Sirius got him when he wasn't expecting it."

After that she made Harry drink a few potions and finally a Sleeping Draught; letting James stay by him.

!$%^&*&^%$!$%^&*&^%$!$%^&*&^%$!$%^&*&^%$!

* * *

SHOULD I PUT IN PRESENT TIME SCENERIOS? LIKE WHAT RON AND HERMIONE ARE UP TO?

REVIEW!


	2. Gryffindor

Hi

KaYlA's SeNtEnCe: Why's it so hard to upload a chapter? (grumbles)

Cool. What I'm gonna do, is have someone's point of view from 1996, and Voldemort's point of view from 1996, only through Harry's scar.

I won't have to much info from 1996, because this story is about Harry, not about how everyone wondered where he is and what they had for breakfast.

ONWARDS!

* * *

Hermione saw Snape and Malfoy rush past; clearly in a hurry to leave. Figures. Wouldn't want to show TO much spine. Snape can only save the necks of so much of his house though.

Another Death Eater started a duel with her at that moment and she almost missed Harry; running as if his life depended on it. Only he didn't look scared. More of… determined and angry. But Hermione wasn't sure. At the moment this Death Eater was gaining the upper hand.

"Take that!" roared Professor McGonagall.

Hermione's opponent was shot into the wall. He recovered quickly and scurried after the other retreating forms.

Hermione immediately went next to Ron, who looked hardly damaged.

"Did you see Harry go past?" he asked.

"Yes we have to go find him-" she started frantically until Ron cut her off.

He shook his head. "I was just asking to make sure I wasn't going mad. Harry can hold his own." He looked at the hurt other starting to stand and walk around. "Let's help here first."

She slowly nodded, also looking around. Many were rushing around Bill, who looked the worst hurt. But people like Neville also needed help, who wasn't getting any.

Ron was starting over by Bill; until Hermione caught his arm and shook her head. "You go help Luna. She looks like she could use a potion. I'll get Neville." They walked over to the chosen people.

"You okay? We'll get you to the infirmary." promised the witch. Neville was laying on the floor and having trouble moving; but gave a smile.

"Thanks Hermione. That sound's great at this point." Hermione helped Neville up the couple flights of stairs and he was about to black out in pain.

Harry had yet to make a appearance as Hermione levitated Neville up the next pair of stairs. Maybe he was with Hagrid or found some Death Eaters doing other misdeeds. That got the witch on edge. Sure he has faced Voldemort even, but a whole lot of Death Eaters. That would be rough.

The door to the infirmary was already wide open with a few people including Bill and Luna cluttering the beds. Neville was taken by a few others and pushed onto a bed. Immediately Hermione went by Bill, where most of everyone who was important to her were situated too.

She grabbed a seat as Madam Pomfrey worked on everyone, starting with the worst. She was quick, and in no time at all, there was no one to watch anymore. Lupin, Tonks, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, and her sat in a perfect circle around Bill; as he moaned in pain while the potions did their work. Remus looked especially older today, looking across to the eldest Weasley.

After another couple of minutes, Ginny murmured something about Harry and whisked herself away. Nobody really moved and a lot of chatter could be heard through out the castle now. Tears were coming to Hermione's eyes. Harry was right all along. Malfoy WAS up to something. And now The mark was up in the sky; glistening like its own moon in the dawn light.

"It's Dumbledore." Ginny said when she suddenly appeared in the doorway, Harryiless but with a very shocked looking McGonagall.

"You mean…" started Ron from the other die of Bill's bed. His eye's flickered up to the window and back.

McGonagall nodded sadly and Ginny hung her head.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked quickly; not dwelling on the fact that one of the world's best wizard's was just murdered.

Ginny seemed to hunch over and start shaking as McGonagall tried to straighten herself up but looked even more devastated then before. "It has been brought to my attention by Hagrid, that Severus Snape was seen attacking Harry. Unfortunately, Hagrid's house started on fire just after that, and when he next looked, Mr. Potter was no where to be seen and Professor Snape was seen fleeing from the grounds." Her voice broke on the lat word and Ginny was shaking harder.

Most faces showed startlement. But Ron's face was blank.

"Do you mean he's dead?"

!$%^&*&^%$!$%^&*&^%$!$%^&*&^%$!$%^&*&^%$!

Harry woke up slowly at dawn the next day. His back and hand no longer hurt but his leg was throbbing. He didn't want to open up his eyes, but the thought of maybe everything that he just about guaranteed happened yesterday, didn't actually happen.

His eyes flew opened and he got on his elbows to look around. "Ginny?" He blurted out desperately. But instead he saw his 17-year-old father, with a smirk on his face, looking fairly sleepy.

"No, James," he said cockily. "You would think we would be past this stage." His smile got bigger and he leaned forward. "Who's Ginny?"

"M-My girlfriend," he stuttered. He REALLY didn't' want to be having this conversation with his father.

"Hotness Rating?" he asked expertly.

"I-What?" Harry cocked his head to the side a little.

His father visibly sighed. "You don't know the Hotness Scale? It's the Scale that practically determines your LIFE. From 1-12, how hot is your girl. Sheesh what am I teachin' ya in your time?" he said, leaning back in the squeaky chair.

"I guess a 12..." Harry was a little caught off guard that James didn't know that he died before Harry could get any memories about him, that didn't come with a dementor. Of course Harry didn't even tell James who his mother was…

James could tell that Harry was no longer on the same page as him and changed the subject. "So… the damage. Turns out, you broke several ribs, your knuckle, got a shin split, broken leg in the same spot, and scratches and bruises on every inch of your body." He clapped his hands together and stood. "I would ask you whom the bully is, but I'm worried it'll turn out to be older me or Snivellus. Dumbledore also popped by, to say that you'll have the same classes as me plus, you get to leave when you wake up. Pomfrey wasn't happy, and said that you would need crutches, yada yada, BUM BUMMMM!" He picked up two crutches from the side of the bed, out of Harry's view.

Harry grimaced and shook his head. He swung his leg's off the side of the bed but his leg didn't hurt anymore then it did when it wasn't moving. James shrugged and dropped the crutches; grinning at Harry.

"Are the Marauders famous in your time? Does Sirius graduate school even? What am I like? Am I old? You look my age. I must be old. Drat. Who were your friends? Can I touch your scar?" James kept asking questions the whole slow walk to Gryffindor tower. Luckily, he never gave enough of a pause in between questions, that would have to result in Harry answering.

James was just taking a breath when Harry managed a question of his own. "Do you know who my mother is?"

That brought the Marauder up short. "I- uh…well, no… you never- I don't know." He managed to stutter out. Harry looked his father up and down from the corner of his eye. He gave a sigh.

James was watching him carefully, as if analyzing him. The only thing that resembled his mother was his personality and eyes. Plus James wasn't that observant of a person.

James snapped his fingers. "Your Lily's son too!" he exclaimed. He was so excited that he stopped walking, so Harry had to turn around in the middle of the hallway that was intersected with another to face his dad.

"Your brighter then I thought you were." Harry mumbled loudly as James watched his eyes now that he knew they were Lily's.

James' brow furrowed. "What did I ever do to y-" he started but was rudely cut off.

"POTTER!" growled a slightly nasally from on the end of the hallway to Harry's right. Harry turned and was momentarily blinded by the now bright sun that was poring through the window above the speaker. He immediately recognized the voice though and it sounded as if the person was about twenty paces away.

"You'll pay for that last stunt," Snape hissed; he whipped out his wand and there were a couple girls' cackles. James looked extremely startled and confused as Harry remembered what Snape just did in his time not 48 hours ago. Harry was furious and seething.

James was unnoticed by Snape; who thought Harry was still James. Harry could see Snape make the same air slashing movement that he did; and it caused Harry to come to a different time.

Silently, Harry cast a protecting charm and the lightning blue spell disappeared. As Snape started walking forward with the two females, Harry calmed himself and tried to remember Snape is as good as innocent right now. Unless he already got the Mark. When Snape was out of the sun beam, Harry cold clearly make out the figures. With Severus in the middle, Bellatrix was sneering on his right; whilst a reluctant but entertained Narcissa on his left.

Snape seemed to see both the Potter boys now, because he addressed them both. "Find a way to go to class and play more pranks aye, Potter? Dumbledore won't be happy about this now will he." Bella snickered and Cissy smiled slightly. Despite all the stories about James hating Severus, Harry was surprised to see that James, too, was smiling. Probably to make a good appearance in front of his descendent.

"Actually Dumbledore happens to know about it. This is Harry. My…cousin. Or, to everyone right now, the new student that I didn't create with magic." His father gave Harry a look that said that he wasn't completely lying. Harry would've laughed if he wasn't suppose to be so serious right now. Snape's eyes narrowed at the exchange. Snape looked back and forth in between the two to see any differences. The one that claimed to be Harry was slightly shorter. Snape eyes locked with Harry's, and suddenly Severus' widen a fraction.

He straightened his back up, spun around, and walked away. The girls were dumbstruck and it took them a minute to follow after uncertainly; giving the Potters' a disgusted little look.

"What you so to Snape? He looked scared." James was smiling.

Harry looked bewildered. "I didn't do anything! He just looked at my face and walked away." Harry's fathers' smile was fading. "Come on. If the snakes are up, it's bound to be breakfast time."

Neither talked until they reached the common room with a few fellow 7th year girls. They looked curiously at the Potters; probably thinking along the same lines as Snape.

"Do you mind if we wait for Sirius and them? Their bound to be down here in a minute," James said as he plopped onto the common room couch. Harry slowly sat on the chair next to it.

James moved closer to Harry in fear of being over heard by the girls that were staring at them. "Do I seriously marry Lils? That's awesome if I do!" He whispered hopefully to Harry. His son just grinned and nodded a little.

Suddenly, the portrait opened again and a very excited looking Lily stepped through. She searched the room until she saw the two Potters sitting next to each other. She ignored James smile and beamed at Harry.

As Lily skipped over to them, Harry whispered urgently to his father. "Whatever you do, _don't tell mum_."

It felt good to say that word. Harry had no time to bask in it's awesomeness though. Lily stuck her hand out to shake and was only a meter away.

"I'm Lily Evans. Head Girl. Dumbledore mentioned a new student at breakfast. I just hope you aren't like your dear cousin." She gave James a pointed look that he in turn frowned at.

Harry listened to his mother with complete attention. He only heard her twice. Once in his third year with the dementors, and once in pensieve where Snape called Lily a Mudblood. Neither were very pretty. He must have just been smiling at her like a creepy person; because she took a uncertain step back and turned to James.

"Does he have a mental disability?" she muttered to Harry's father.

Harry snapped out of it and rubbed the back of his neck slowly. This wasn't a very good memory of his mum's voice either now. "No I don't. Sorry I was... thinking. No I'm not like...James. I take after my mother." Harry mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"There's the man! And Lily-flower too!" boomed a familiar voice from the stairs behind them.

Harry and James looked at each other and rolled their eyes; while Lily scowled over the top of Harry's head. Sirius walked around Harry's chair, with Lupin and Pettigrew in tow.

"What about breakfast, eh?" said Sirius. James nodded and stood.

Lupin seemed to be the first one to notice Harry. At first he seemed shocked, then wary. Pettigrew squeaked and hid behind Sirius; causing him to look at Harry. It all happened fast.

Sirius pulled his wand out and shot a spell; whilst Lily shot a Body-Bind at Sirius, figuring out pretty quick that Black was going to hurt the new student. Harry dunked at the last second, and the chair he was sitting in got badly burnt. Remus had his wand out too, but was just watching. James didn't even take the time to take his wand out and flung himself in front of Harry; protectively like a father would. Sirius didn't get hit by the spell, because Lily was aiming clearly.

"Don't. Touch. Him." James snarled to his friends. Lily eyebrows shot up at this. He must not do this a lot. Sirius seemed startled; while Remus lowered his wand slowly. You could hear the girls making a dash up the stairs to get out of the way.

"He's an imposter! You said so yourself twice!" Harry figured James must have said it again when he was knocked out.

"He's family. He's _my_ family. Don't you dare hurt him." He still had his arms up in a protective way; Sirius lowered his wand too and took a step back. James put his arms down.

Harry stood from the chair he was sitting on barely and nodded to Lily. He pat James on the shoulder and maneuvered his way around the Marauders; dashing up the stairs, past the calculating eyes of Lupin and Sirius.

Harry found the 7th year dormitories easily enough. Dumbledore even went through the liberty of getting him a trunk and some school supplies and clothes. I does help with persuading people that he really is a new student here.

Harry's mood dropped at that and sat gently onto his made bed. He buried his hands into his face; pressing his glasses into his eyes. He REALLY was stuck here. Not the kind of place where there's a hope of someone hearing his screams for help, or where they'll come looking, knowing he's got to be somewhere. He was stuck in time.

!$%^&*&^%$!$%^&*&^%$!$%^&*&^%$!$%^&*&^%$!

Harry didn't go to any meals or classes that day. He just sat there feeling slightly bad for himself. He never used to feel bad for himself. That was because he always knew there was hope.

The only person that visited the entire day was a slightly scared 2nd year, carrying a few parchments for Harry.

The first paper was full of the announcements from the beginning of the year feast; Quiddich tryouts, new teachers, yada yada.

The second was Harry's classes. James probably had a hand in choosing some of the classes for him, because a note said that he had all of them with his father.

The last was smaller and had a less formal greeting to it:

_Dear Harry,_

_James has asked me to present you as his cousin. I will do very much so and have warned the teachers about you, but they do not know still that this is not your... setting. I would also require your presence to discuss things about this school you may not all ready know. Maybe we can also discuss how you came to be here; leading us to how to send you back if you wish._

_I would appreciate your presence at 10 o'clock tomorrow evening. You may bring Mr. Potter if you so desire._

_Albus Dumbledore_

The door swung open right when he read the signature and Harry crumpled up the paper in his hand. A very happy looking Sirius and James had a arm around each of their shoulders and were singing an odd song that Slughorn sang with Hagrid during his own time.

It must have been shortly after dinner because Harry's stomach gave a growl when he saw Pettigrew walking in behind the twosome, still gnawing on a buttered bun in the lamp-light room. Remus seemed to be the only one watching for Harry, because he looked over where he expected him to be, and walked over.

Lupin stood a little awkwardly in front of Harry; who was sitting on the bed still. Remus spoke shyly, "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot Harry. Any family of James is a Family of min." Harry beamed up at him. Lupin has never been his favorite person, with following rules and such, but he was a truly nice person.

"No problem. If a strange person happened to crawl into... my old school, I would've stunned first and asked questions later." Harry responded friendly.

Hearing Harry's voice must have reminded him about something, because James stopped singing in the doorway with a confused Sirius and motioned Harry to follow him. Lupin stood out of the way and Sirius just stood there; while Pettigrew didn't seem to know what was going on and didn't care.

James closed the door behind Harry and started talking. "You should really eat," he said with a sad smile.

Harry eyebrows shot up. "I'm not hungry. In case you haven't noticed, I've been torn away from everything that important to me and have no way of getting back." he mumbled stiffly.

James ignored it. "What all did you bring with you? Of course you didn't have time to... pack, but do you have anything?" He was glancing at Harry's pockets.

Harry just remembered that he may have something. "Oh, shot," he exclaimed, digging through his pockets, "I have the...locket." He held up the locket that looked so different from what he saw in the pensieve. James looked confusedly down at the small golden locket in Harry's hand.

"It's fake," Harry faltered. He slid down the door until his was on his knees, just staring at the slightly smaller locket that had no snake in the shape of a S on it.

"Harry? Are you already? What about the locket? How's it a fake? Harry?" Harry was hearing his father speaking to him through a tunnel. Dumbledore would die in the future for no reason but to gather a fake locket. Harry's numb fingers fumbled with the locket until it opened. A small paper fluttered to the floor. Harry scrambled to read it.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

"R.A.B.?" Harry murmured. He thought of the original question James asked him. What else did he bring?

Harry stood quickly. "I need to get to the grounds, _now_." Harry ordered. James seemed surprised that he could move so quickly.

"Um, okay... I guess I could get my invisibility cloak. Do you know what that is?" Harry nodded ferociously. That was the thing he needed to retrieve. If he even brought it. He faintly remembers stuffing the cloak under his shirt and streaking after Snape and Malfoy. Maybe he dropped it make in his time. But he wasn't about to take any chances.

* * *

I think I'll make Harry sign up for Quiddich.

Harry: C'mon. Maybe I don't wanna be in Quiddich! I just wanna get back to my own time...

Who's the author here? Not you. If it was up to you, Voldemort would be an evil puppy that just has to get run over by the pizza delivery guy. What fun would that be?

Harry: Oh, so I'm just a puppet? Voldemort wants to KILL me and everyone I love!

AND I CAN KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE BY SNEEZING WHILE TYPING. DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN?

Harry: I'm sorry.

That's what I thought.

Peace. Love. Nacho Flavored Doritos.


	3. Snape Again

*A little digital me goes running across your desktop screen while your just sitting there feeling bad for yourself. I'm carrying a torch and wearing a very flattering toga. Suddenly, I trip over your mouse and set your computer ablaze. You somehow mange to put out the flames with toilet paper that is seated next your chair. Instead of wondering why there's toilet paper there (like I am), your eyes light up and you squeal, as these words are flashing across the screen-*

A NEW CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED!

Kayla's Sentence- Ha Ha I realized that I spelled Qudditch wrong in the last chapter and I probably just spelled it wrong again, didn't I?

tehe. I love saying that because my head makes a funny noise when trying to figure out what it sounds like to say that.

I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT GET OVER IT AND REVIEW! please?

James came back out with an old piece of parchment and a shiny blanket. Harry immediately recognized the items as the Marauders Map and Invisibility cloak.

"Padfoot seems a little jealous that I'm taking you instead of him or something," James grumbled. "I just wish that he would grow up sometimes. How bad is he when your...err...older?" He seemed slightly mystified about how that worked out.

Harry's stomach dropped. Harry didn't want to tell James anymore details then what was completely necessary. It was bad enough that he knew that Harry was his son. If he found out he were to die in the future, of course he would do everything in his power to stop that from happening. And that just might decide Harry's and the rest of the world's fate too.

Harry quickly decided on the truth. "He's awesome. You made him my godfather, and I couldn't ask for a better one." Harry said quietly, watching James throw the invisibility cloak over them.

James beamed at his son and they walked down to the common room as silently as possible. "Where did you drop...whatever? What are we looking for again?" James whispered while they walked through the portrait.

Harry was staring at the Marauders Map James had given him to look at. He glanced up and realized his father has spoken. "Oh, um...it's the um...cloak...you gave me." Harry mumbled.

James' eyebrows shot up. "I give you my old cloak? I must be a pretty top notch dad!" James started smiling to himself at that point.

"Umm... yeah." Harry agreed. All the hallways were clear, and most of the classrooms were empty too. Only a few students was also up, and Harry was stunned that the first one he saw was Snape. After all, it was midnight, hardly any teachers were up right now.

"Whoa," Harry said, still looking at the map. Suddenly, slender fingers tore the paper out of his hands. The owner scanned the map quickly, and stopped walking.

An evil smile spread over James' handsome features. "Snape _and_ Lily up after dark? This is too good." Harry looked over the taller boy's shoulder to see Lily in the library, while Snape had somehow managed to get into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

James jerked into a run in the direction of the classroom, probably searching out Snape first. Harry flew out from under the cloak, still rooted in place.

"Wait for me!" Harry hollered, sprinting towards where he knew the Defense classroom was, not being able to see his father, and making to much noise to hear him. Luckily, he got a good look at the map to know that only Filch and Mrs. Norris were out, but were a ways away.

Just as he turned the last corner and saw the Defense classroom, a invisible force slammed into him. It was James.

"Run!" he said while laughing. Harry couldn't see him, but heard him get up off the floor quickly and sprint down the hall, bursting out in laughter.

Harry stood up.

"POTTER!" yelled Snape, whipping the Defense door open. His hair was growing rapid and made him look like a woman with a bad nose job.

Snape's furious eyes locked onto Harry's motionless form and you could practically see the red anger around his pupil. Snape took out his wand and marched up to Harry, who was crawling backwards away from the hexed boy.

Harry ran into the wall behind him, his wand lay on the ground where he ran into his father. Snape still kept coming forward until he was towering over a defenseless Harry.

The Slytherins hair was no longer growing out and all his attention was on Harry. Severus' wand was directly at Harry's chest.

For being so angry, Snape spoke in a calm voice. "I knew I should've taken care of you right from the beginning. Before you became a problem."

"I'm not James-"

"Of course you aren't" Snape said sarcastically.

It was dead silent for the longest minute Harry's ever known.

"It's all over," Snape said gently, which made it all the more deadly. Even when Harry was defenseless before he was sent back in time, Snape wasn't this intimidating.

The next word was so quiet, and it didn't help that there was a feminine scream covering it up, that Harry had trouble hearing it. But there was no mistaking it.

"Sectumsempra!"

"NO!"

"Harry!"

Harry pushed the other two voice's out of his wondering head and at the least second, pulled his leg's up to take most of the damage. Arms wrapped quickly around me and he heard their owner gasp in pain. He felt a slash rip at his jeans and knifes dig into the sensitive skin. Harry grit my teeth together to keep from crying out. A liquid material oozed down Harry's legs from the deep wounds caused by Snape's wand.

At some point he closed his eyes, because now he opened them. The arms never left me, so he looked there first.

Lily was crouched next to Harry, hugging herself to his side. Her arm that was around his knees was badly slashed and torn. She too had her eyes closed and her teeth clamped together.

Harry looked up at Snape to see that he was no longer there, but pinned against the closest wall by James, with a wand pointed at his neck. Harry's father was snarling at Severus, his eyes glowing with anger.

"Why did you hurt Harry? Why did you hurt Lily?" he growled. James pounded the paler then usual boy against the stone wall. "Answer me!"

"I didn't mean to hurt Lily," coughed Snape with the oxygen her could spare.

James eyebrows shot up. "And you meant to hurt Harry? Murderer! Only Death Eaters use that spell! Evil!" cried James. Lily opened her eyes and gasp at her own arm. Then she moved her head and inspected Harry's legs. The recently broken one was bleeding way worse then the other.

"Oh God no," murmured Lily. Harry agreed that it hurt like hell.

When James heard Lily's voice, his eyes went calmer and he looked our way, keeping a firm grip on Snape's neck .

"I'm fine," reassured Harry. He stretched out his legs. It was a very bad move. The damaged limbs really didn't want to go anywhere, and spoke it's case through unbearable pain, making Harry produce a pitiful sound in the back of his throat.

James completely forgot about Snape, letting him slide to the floor. He went right to his sons side, on the other side of Lily.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no." Lily kept repeating. James' hands hovered everywhere, not knowing what to do.

Lily took out her wand and tried muttering a few spells that help with cuts and blood loss. Snape could be heard across the hall coughing and spluttering.

"Snape...Snape needs to fix this," he breathed. "He knows the counter curse."

James' eyes darkened. Harry remember when he accidentally used this spell on Malfoy. Snape immediately went to work fixing him, muttering something Harry's never heard before.

But Lily nodded and stood. She cautiously walked to Snape, clutching her nonstop bleeding arm.

"Sev?" Harry heard her say.

Snape didn't answer, but watched her with sad eyes.

"Sev, would you fix Harry? And me? Please Sev." She murmured, bending down next to him.

He watched her for a few minutes more, before stiffly nodding and getting to his feet with Lily. He grabbed her arm and didn't do anything for a second while Lily gasped. James stood and got his wand out right when Snape started to speak.

He chanted and hovered his wand around the deep gashes over and over again. They knit themselves together slowly, until nothing was left except the blood that already poured out all over her robes.

James came up behind Lily. "Amazing..."

Lily gently pulled her arm back from Snape's grip and glanced Harry's way. Her eyes got wide.

"Harry? Harry!" she went Harry's way quickly. She motioned to Snape to come closer. He did so, watching James warily.

When Snape bent over him, Harry stiffened. Memories flooded back from right when he said the incarnation that got him in this mess. His vision started looking like a old picture, with black around the edges.

"Oh, please hurry, Sev! I don't think he can last much longer!" whispered Lily with tears spilling over her eyes.

Snape didn't respond and set to work on the younger boys legs. He murmured the spell over and over. One of Harry's legs healed up completely, but his vision was still foggy. Snape start to work on the other leg when suddenly, Harry wasn't there anymore.

He knew that he never left his body or...died...or something. It was like he fell asleep and was having a dream, more like. It was like he was looking through a cloud. He was at Hogwarts, only things seemed different. It was the crack of dawn, no longer the dead of night. He was standing around thirty feet away from the front gate. Hagrid's hut to the left was singed and misshapen.

A phoenix was crying throughout all the grounds, sad and depressing. Harry looked down and saw that he had the same cuts and bruises that he had before he was transported through time. He crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

Harry found that he could walk if he thought about walking. He walked up to the castle slowly, sometimes just seeing a robe billowing away, unable to see the owner. He finally made it to the top of the stair, and looked around from the excellent view.

All of a sudden, a familiar person came walking down the hallway, with a ton of students in tow.

Professor Sprout was scurrying her way toward Harry, and what seemed like all of Hogwarts students from his time behind her. At first Harry was worried that they were coming for him, until he got this funny feeling that they couldn't even see him. They just kept getting closer and closer until Harry felt the urge to step out of the way of the stampede.

But it was to late.

They just went and walked right through him. None of their sad, mad, or scared expressions changed as they walked right through him. Some of the faces Harry knew from seeing them in the hallway or chatting with them.

The were led to the Great Hall and filled up their respectable table. Just about all of the students were seated when a familiar gang of students and teachers came bustling down the hall.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and Luna headed into the Great Hall and all eyes were on them.

They all took their seats except for McGonagall who stood at the headmasters podium.

She cleared her throat. "Good Morning students of Hogwarts."

No one moved a muscle.

"As you all have heard by now, Death Eaters broke into Hogwarts in the early hours of the morning, and murdered Professor Dumbledore. I'd just like to say that those rumors are...true." she said sadly.

There was a collective gasp and whispering. Ron hung his head while Hermione rubbed her eyes.

McGonagall continued. "You also may have noticed that one of our students was kidnapped. I'd also like to say that it _may _be true."

Everyone had confused expressions and were looking around. Harry caught himself looking for someone that wasn't present.

A witty Slytherin spoke up. "How can it may be true?"

McGonagall smiled wryly. "Well, we aren't sure if Harry Potter was...killed or kidnapped.

YUPPPPPPPP

Harry's gonna sign up for QUIDDITCH! after he gets back from this wierd dream...

Peace. Love. Nacho Flavored Doritos.


	4. Author's Note Please Read Good News

Hey guys

I never meant to abandon this story I just kind of... forgot about it.

I wrote it when I was younger, and after looking through it and reading it today, I cringed.

Hard.

So for Spring Break this week I will take the chapters, get rid of as many spelling errors as I can find, make it flow nicer, and take out unnecessary things from the chapters posted. Since writing these my work ethnic has not increased, and I will ask for reviews, mostly just so that I feel motivated. But something that _has_ increased is my knowledge in typing, to make me faster at doing this, and I have taken a lot of English classes that have improved my vocabulary and skills.

tldr: I fucking rock at writing stories now.

I'm just kidding. I just do it better than before.

After I finish going through those chapters, I will post them under a new title/story and delete this, so make sure to catch the new title fast! Then I will hopefully update every week.

See you guys in a better place.


End file.
